


I've never been good at this temptation

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Popsicles, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Odiava quando Kei faceva cose come quella, lo odiava davvero.E non poteva credere che non fosse di proposito, perché fra tutto quello che avevano in freezer, non poteva essere un caso che avesse tirato fuori un ghiacciolo.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	I've never been good at this temptation

**I’ve never been good at this temptation**

Kota non riusciva a credere a ciò che stava vedendo.

Odiava quando Kei faceva cose come quella, lo odiava davvero.

E non poteva credere che non fosse di proposito, perché fra tutto quello che avevano in freezer, non poteva essere un caso che avesse tirato fuori un ghiacciolo.

E si stava prendendo il suo tempo per mangiarlo. Erano passati quasi venti minuti da quando aveva cominciato a leccare il ghiaccio, ed era appena arrivato a metà.

Yabu aveva voglia di mettere la testa nel congelatore, ma non voleva dare la soddisfazione al più piccolo.

Continuò a fingere di guardare la televisione, mentre Kei gli si avvicinava, sorridendogli e tenendo il ghiacciolo dritto in mano.

“Ko?”

“Cosa?” disse il più grande, cercando di mantenere normale il tono di voce.

“Ko, sei nervoso? C’è qualcosa che non va?” chiese Kei, innocentemente.

Yabu schioccò la lingua.

Era così tipico del fidanzato cercare di attirare la sua attenzione mentre lui stava cercando così disperatamente di ignorarlo.

Scrollò le spalle, fingendo che andasse tutto bene.

“Non c’è niente che non vada. Sto solo guardando.” mentì, indicando il televisore.

Sentì Kei ridere, poi fare un suono ambiguo con la bocca e il ghiacciolo.

“E di che parla il film?” lo mise alla prova, e Kota non riuscì a evitare di imprecare a mezza bocca.

Si voltò verso Kei, incrociando le braccia.

“Ok, hai vinto. Non so di cosa parli il film, non stavo guardando la TV, stavo solo cercando di distrarmi da te e quel maledetto ghiacciolo. Contento adesso?” sbottò.

Kei rise e annuì.

“Assolutamente. Sono felice che l’abbia ammesso.” disse, poi gli andò ancora più vicino e prese ad accarezzargli una coscia. “Ma...” sussurrò. “Suppongo che possiamo trovare un modo per far felice anche te, no?”

Kota ci pensò, e poi annuì.

Prese il fidanzato tra le braccia, prendendogli il ghiacciolo e abbandonandolo sul tavolino.

Dopotutto, meritava una rivincita.

E cercò di non pensare al fatto che questo fosse quello che aveva voluto Kei fin dall’inizio.


End file.
